Un nuevo amor
by Lucy Sasaki
Summary: (actualizado 19/01/2016) Poco a poco se acercan mas, esta mujer la que menos se imaginaba lo esta atrayendo hasta que su instinto lo domina, podrá este nuevo amor sobrevivir. ES UN FIC VEGETAXMILK RE EDICIÓN COMPLETA 2014 ES UNA PAREJA TOTALMENTE CRACK SI SOLO TE GUSTA LAS PAREJAS CANNON ESTE FIC NO ES PARA TI DE LO CONTRARIO DISFRUTENLA
1. Chapter 1

Nota Del 07/08/2014

Este es una Reedición completa del Fanfic para poder arreglar algunos problemas de narración y argumento este fue mi primer fanfic y lo quiero dejar presentable porque lo considero mi bebe *.*

Nota del 14/01/2014

Este es un fanfic basado en la pareja de vegeta x milk, se que muchos son fans de las parejas oficiales a mi me encanta la pareja de bulmaxvegeta pero ya he leído muchas historias de ellos y una vez leí una de vegeta xmilk muy buena y me dio lastima darme cuenta que había muy pocas de esta pareja solo los pido que sean de mente abierta y que disfruten de la historia gracias

Notas Importantes

1. Milk tiene 56 años, Vegeta tiene 61 años, bulma tiene 62 años

Sigue el orden cronológico oficial después de DB GT

Gracias por su atención y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo es mi primer fanfic no sean crueles

**DISCLAIMER**

Dragon ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama la Historia si me pertenece.

**Capitulo I**

— ¡Vamos papá! no quiero entrenar tengo otras cosas que hacer— bufo Trunks realmente no quería entrenar.

Vegeta estaba furioso era un holgazán, así que se transformo si me vences te dejo ir mocoso.

Trunks sonrío—papá se que me puedes matar, será otro día—

Vegeta lo observo irse, miro a Trunks con suma molestia todos habían bajado demasiado la guardia y eso no le agradaba.

Por otro lado en la montaña paoz se encontraba milk sola como todos los días desde goku se fue como guardián de las esferas del dragón y debido a que goten se encontraba con su hermano en la capital porque eso le facilitaba en sus estudios, le habían rogado muchas veces que se fuera a vivir con ellos pero no quería ser una carga.

Milk pasaba todas sus noches recordando lo que era su vida con goku cuando se casaron, el nacimiento de gohan y cuando goten conoció a su padre.

Lo que no sabían los demás era lo amoroso que podía ser goku con ella, las noches que dormían abrazados, los besos que le daba y las veces que le dijo que la amaba ahora nada de eso volvería porque goku no iba a regresar jamás el ya no pertenecía a este plano existencial —nunca lo voy a volver a ver ni siquiera cuando muera— Suspiro milk muy triste pero no sabia que sus días de soledad estaban por acabar y de la manera mas inesperada...

Notas del autor

Bueno amigos aquí esta el primer capitulo espero sus comentarios quiero saber si voy bien que les gusta y que no para poder mejorar

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Besos

Luzero


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del capitulo**

_Los pensamientos estarán cursiva _

**Capitulo II**

Vegeta despertó, la luz del sol le daba justo en el rostro se dio cuenta que su mujer no regreso esa noche a dormir eso ya no le molestaba ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo fuera por negocios o cualquier problema que se presentara, se levanto desayuno y se dirigió a entrenar hasta la hora del almuerzo se fue directo a la cocina solo vistiendo su pantaloncillo de entrenamiento azul que le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo sin camisa.

Donde encontró a bulma sirviendo la comida se le acerco por la espalda y la tomo por la cintura, le besaba lentamente el cuello sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel de Bulma, de repente ella se dio vuelta quedando de frente con el seño fruncido algo que sorprendió a vegeta y bulma prosiguió a hablar

—Apestas daté un baño— haciendo un gesto de que le desagradaba el olor de vegeta, él la vio con una sonrisa maliciosa —vamos mujer se que te encanta que te bese así— acercándosele mas a al cuello esta lo volvió a apartar.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a milk — dándole una maleta pequeña de color gris.

Vegeta la vio muy molesto —llévaselo tu o que venga esa arpía a traerlo— cruzando los brazos.

—Vamos vegeta llévaselo, yo tengo una reunión además milk pasa sola y no puede venir ella misma— le dijo bulma con una cara sumamente molesta.

— ¡No llevare nada mujer! ¿Me viste cara de mensajero?— le grito vegeta ya su paciencia estaba acabándose.

—Oh claro entiendo, te da miedo milk— dice bulma con una pequeña sonrisa vegeta la vio con una cara de evidente furia por las palabras de su mujer.

—Claro que no le tengo miedo a esa mujer gritona, yo el príncipe saiyajin va a tener miedo de una vieja loca—

—Si claro, yo se que ella es un poco intimidante entendería si no quieres ir— le contesta bulma con una sonrisa burlona

Vegeta le arrebato la pequeña maleta a bulma claro que iría nadie dudaría de su valor.

— ¡bah yo miedo a esa arpía!— dijo vegeta caminando hacia su habitación para poder darse una ducha y cambiarse después de tanto entrenamiento.

Bulma quedo sonriendo viendo como el príncipe se iba de la cocina, ella sonrió sabiendo que siempre que tocaba su orgullo él hacia lo que le pedía.

Vegeta en su habitación tomo una ducha, salió se vistió se coloco un pantalón negro una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con el logo de capsula corp. Con unas botas como las que usa trunks y salió por la ventana en dirección a la montaña paoz mientras volaba un pensamiento cruzo por su mente — _Maldita mujer siempre me manipula con mi orgullo, la próxima vez no caeré en su juego— _

Llegando a la pequeña casa donde vivía milk en comparación con la gran casa donde vivía con bulma, bajo y toco la puerta.

Milk se encontraba en la cocina preparándose el almuerzo había estado arreglando la casa e iba a almorzar tarde, cuando escucho la puerta para su gran sorpresa se encontró con el príncipe saiyajin parado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido era evidente que no estaba encantado con haber sido un mandadero.

—V...vegeta— dijo milk sorprendida — ¿que haces aquí?—

Vegeta solo la observo y estiro su mano con la maleta en ella —la mujer te manda esto— le dijo sin voltearla a ver

Milk tomo la maleta con un poco de enojo por la actitud de vegeta siempre tan descortés aunque pensó —_Bueno si vino hasta aquí seria educado de mi parte ofrecerle algo de comer, ah de comer como mi Goku—_

Milk se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos recordando a Goku y vegeta se iba a retirar cuando milk salió de su trance y hablo —V...vegeta quieres pasar voy almorzar ¿quieres comer algo?—

Vegeta la vio y recordó que no había comido nada, se fue tan enojado de capsula corp. Que se le olvido.

Vegeta la observo de manera seria busco algún signo de engaño pero solo encontró una sonrisa aunque algo forzada erasincera_ —Tendré que aceptar me muero de hambre y tal vez bulma ya se fue, ¡bah! me quedare a comer rápido y me voy—_

—Esta bien mujer solo acepto porque no he comido nada— milk lo vio con una mirada molesta aunque no le vendría mal un poco de compañía aunque esta fuera de vegeta la viva imagen de la arrogancia.

Vegeta se sentó a la mesa, milk cocino mucha mas comida ya que al vivir con tres saiyajin sabia que con una ración normal no bastaría, lleno la mesa con un sin fin de platos deliciosos, vegeta comía como si no hubiera un mañana y se dio cuenta que sabia muy bien.

—_Vaya la arpía sabe cocinar muy bien sabe mejor que la que siempre cocinan en la corporación, claro es obvio que sabe mejor la otra es hecha por los home __bots__—._

Vegeta divaga en sus pensamientos, mientras milk se acercaba a la mesa con su plato de comida con una ración normal, así paso la comida en silencio a excepción de alguno que otro comentario sarcástico.

—Me voy— dice vegeta levantándose lentamente de la mesa.

—Oh esta bien— le contesto milk —espero que te gustara la comida— con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No estuvo tan mal— dijo vegeta nunca aceptaría que fue la mejor comida de su vida, milk lo vio con furia —espero que no me mate de una indigestión en el camino—

— _¿Como que no estuvo tan mal? soy la mejor cocinera y se atreve a decir que no estuvo tan mal— _Pensaba milk con una puño levantado, vegeta sonrió al ver la actitud de milk al parecer ella también era orgullosa pero en su caso era por la forma en que cocinaba.

Vegeta alzo vuelo y se fue de regreso hacia la corporación, aun pensando en la buena comida que acababa de degustar, cuando otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente el cual negó sacudiendo la cabeza

—Es una maldita locura que estoy pensando— dijo aumentando la velocidad

Continuara...

Notas de autor

El primer acercamiento de vegeta y milk ¿que será lo que pensó vegeta?

Por favor espero sus reviews esos nos ayudan a continuar y nos hacen muy felices saber que alguien les gusta la historia, recuerden comentar es agradecer ^.^

Besos

Luzero.

Nota 07/08/2014

Como verán los que ya leyeron esta historia los primeros capítulos son básicamente lo mismo pero con mejor estética pero la trama va a cambiar desde el capitulo 5

Gracias por leerme mi humilde historia


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Milk se encontraba leyendo un libro el cual le llamo mucho la atención cuando noto que ya era muy de noche y decidió ir a dormir, ya en su cama pudo notar que regresaba un pensamiento que había tratado de no recordar y es que la visita de vegeta seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza si bien el no había sido de mucha platica le había agradado su compañía, verlo vestido de una manera diferente siempre la sorprendía y no podía negar que se veía muy bien.

Pero hubo algo en esa sonrisa que le dedico cuando ya se iba, que le provoco que se estremeciera solo de recordarlo era una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto y nunca eran dirigidas a ella.

— ¡Por dende que estoy pensando!— se levanto milk casi gritando de la cama no podía creer como una simple sonrisa la había hecho sentir así.

Cuando de repente un nombre cruzo por su mente —_Goku_— y fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía estaba mal, aunque goku se hubiera ido es una falta de respeto, ella amaba mucho a goku y jamás podría pensar así de otro hombre.

Y entre lágrimas se durmió recordando que jamás volvería estar con su esposo por mucho que le doliera.

Por su parte vegeta había regresado a su casa, estuvo toda la tarde entrenando para alejar ese pensamiento que había tenido cuando regresaba de la montaña paoz —Que demonios me pasa— decía vegeta mientras hacia pechadas con un dedo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había hecho ya que sus pensamientos lo sumergieron demasiado en un estado automático.

—_Vaya que cocina muy bien no puedo negar que es lo mejor que he comido, y no es algo mas que eso; verla con ese cabello negro y aunque fue muy amable pude notar su fuerza y carácter tiene algo que me recuerda a las mujeres saiyajin es algo que me llama por instinto—_

—¡bah! que estupidez estoy pensando— decía vegeta poniéndose de pie se disponía a salir de la cámara de gravedad y la verdad no tenia mucha hambre, se dirigió directamente a su habitación la que tenia antes que naciera trunks por alguna razón no quería dormir en la habitación de siempre, se ducho cambio y sin mas se durmió.

Así paso esa noche en donde cada uno se dio cuenta que algo nuevo les estaba pasando...

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se levanto a un sin saber porque se había sentido así era como si algo instintivo se hubiera despertado en él —pero porque ahora, porque no antes— esto se preguntaba vegeta.

Pueda ser porque siempre mantuvo distancia al considerarla totalmente irritable, mandona y desagradable pero parecía que algo en ella era diferente al darse cuenta que esos pensamientos volvían tuvo que salir de capsula corp. Necesitaba despejar la mente y salió a correr algo ridículo según él porque era cosa de humanos pero necesitaba pensar racionalmente un poco de aire fresco ayudaría.

Salió vestido con un pantalón de correr gris una camiseta blanca y un sudadera gris y se dispuso a correr claro que corría mas rápido de lo normal, la personas que iban por la acera solo sentía el viento que dejaba vegeta al pasar iba un poco sumido en sus pensamientos.

por otro lado milk trato de no pensar en nada sabia que no estaba bien y la noche que paso llorando por goku no la quería repetir solo por los sentimientos de culpa.

Se disponía a cocinar el desayuno cuando escucho el teléfono salió corriendo de la cocina a la sala para poder contestar.

— ¿Hola quien es?— dijo la morena.

—Hola mamá te llamaba ¿para saber como estabas?— milk reconoció de inmediato la voz era gohan.

—Ah hola cariño si me encuentro bien y ¿como están todos por ahí?—

—Bueno mamá todos estamos bien te queremos ir a visitar sabes que no nos gustan que estés sola eres tan terca que no te quieres venir con nosotros—

—Vamos hijo estoy bien además no quiero ser una carga y claro que me gustaría que vinieran— gohan entendió que su madre era demasiado terca y que nunca se iría de esa pequeña casa tal vez porque era el único lugar que a un le recordaba de su padre.

—Bueno mamá ya sabes cuando te quieras venir te estaremos esperando con las puertas abiertas para ti, y llegaríamos hoy en la hora de la cena ¿no hay ningún problema?—

—No para nada hijo, los estaré esperando— contesto milk.

Milk se paso la tarde haciendo sus quehaceres, leyendo, pocos ratos viendo televisión aunque eso no la entretenía mucho hasta que llego la hora de la cena a lo cual tenia lista mucha comida aunque su nuera no comiera mucho sabia que sus dos hijos y su nieta si.

Se encontraba colocando los últimos platos de comida en la mesa cuando escucho en la entrada de la casa.

—Mamá ya llegamos— pudo notar la alegría en la voz era su pequeño goten aunque ya no era tan pequeño pero había sido el hijo que tuvo cuidar y educar sola con ayuda claro de gohan.

Goten se apresuro a darle un gran beso en la mejía a su madre, seguido de su nieta pan.

—Abuelitaaaa— grito dándole un gran abrazo al igual que su hijo gohan y su nuera después de muchos abrazos y besos se sentaron a la mesa.

Mientras los tres semisaiyajin comían como si se iba a acabar lo comida de repente videl hablo.

—Suegra no cree que seria bueno que usted conociera a alguien mas, no puede seguir así tan sola— haciendo que goten se le atorara un pedazo de carne por la impresión de la declaración y que su hermano tratara de hacerlo respirar.

—Oh videl como crees que voy hacer algo así a mi edad ya no estoy para eso— videl sabia que ella pasaba muy sola y que goku ya no iba a regresar no era justo que ella se quedara así cuando muchas veces él se había ido pero había la esperanza que volviera esta vez era diferente.

—Vamos videl que dices mamá esta bien además el gran amor de mamá fue mi papá no necesita a nadie mas— dijo goten después de que había podido volver a respirar a lo cual gohan hablo.

—Claro que el amor de mamá fue mi papá pero si ella conociera a alguien me alegraría mucho por ella— dijo con una sonrisa honesta a lo cual goten solo bufo en desacuerdo.

Milk estaba muy apenada por la situación esta roja como un tomate ¿porque su nuera tuvo que decir algo así? tan inadecuado ella solo podía amar a goku jamás pensaría en estar con otra persona cuando un nombre cruzo por mente —_Vegeta...—_

Vegeta se encontraba en su cama de nuevo solo, cruzo sus brazos atrás de la nuca mientras divagaba con la vista en el techo.

Es que cuando había estado almorzando en la casa de Milk pudo notar lo obsesiva que era con la limpieza, como tenia un carácter muy fuerte cuando le hacia algún comentario sarcástico, había algo que le recordaba a su propia raza.

Él adoraba el carácter fuerte de Bulma, pero ella era tan frágil tan humana en muchos aspectos y aunque por muchos años adoro esa fragilidad combinada con su carácter explosivo, pero el saiyajin dentro de él, ese ser animal e instintivo le hacia fijar su vista en lo mas cercano a un hembra saiyajin que podría encontrar y es que había escuchado que la mujer de Kakarotto sabia pelear y ahora tenia curiosidad por saber si era cierto.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que les guste

otakuanime771: gracias por comentar mi historia y colocarla de favoritos y yo también soy fans de la pareja de vegetaxbulma pero ya había leído muchas historia sobre ellos y quería escribir algo diferente

Mary Malfoy: gracias por comentar mi historia y ahí esta el pensamiento de vegeta al parecer algo instintivo se esta despertando en el.

Gracias a los que han leído mi historia aunque no comente, pero les agradecería que lo hicieran porque me ayudaría a mejor.

Besos

Luzero


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Vegeta había quedado muy intrigado sobre si Milk sabia luchar, recordaba como en la fiesta después de la pelea con majin boo escucho que ella era una peleadora de artes marciales, aunque él lo llamara aburrimiento o que no tenia nada que hacer había decidido saber si era cierto.

Bulma estaba desarrollando un nuevo prototipo de nave espacial y era una gran oportunidad para la compañía y pasaba mucho tiempo en el laboratorio, Trunks estaba muy ocupado con la presidencia, los estudios y su novia, Bra se encontraba de viaje en una isla paradisiaca con amigas o eso esperaba él porque de lo contrario alguien sufriría su furia.

Él no tenia mucho que hacer y entrenar ya no era tan divertido como antes ya no había nadie a quien superar, goku se había ido y lo mas seguro era que él fuera el hombre mas fuerte del planeta.

Había pasado una semana desde que comió en casa de Milk, y algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a saber que estaba haciendo ella y trato durante todo ese tiempo no seguir ese impulso hasta que un día no pudo más.

—_Solo iré a ver si tiene mas comida, esta comida es asquerosa si no fuera porque tengo hambre no comería esta porquería— _pensaba vegeta mientras arrogaba la comida que tenia enfrente a uno de los robots la comida era pésima cada día empeoraba mas.

El robot exploto por el golpe y una nube de tuercas y humo se esparcía por la cocina mientras vegeta salió por la venta en dirección a esa pequeña casita.

No supo cuando ya estaba de frente de la puerta y tenia una lucha interna no quería hacer eso es mas no entendía ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Y cuando su cordura regreso iba a darse la vuelta para irse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Vegeta eres tú?— le dijo milk un poco dudosa y sorprendida no se esperaba verlo ahí.

—No, claro que no, soy Picoro— le contesto vegeta con una sonrisa de burla que pregunta mas tonta claro que era él como si el cabello no lo delatara.

— ¡Eres un idiota vegeta!— le grito Milk ella nunca había usado ese tipo de vocabulario pero el moreno la sacaba de quicio.

—Vaya que boca mas sucia— sonrió vegeta, de nuevo esa misma sonrisa que hizo sentirse extraña a Milk.

Milk se sonrojo mucho la forma que él lo dijo había sido mas que inapropiada.

— ¿Qué...Que haces aquí?— pregunto Milk tratando de desviar la conversación.

—Vine a ver si tenías mas comida— dijo de la manera mas seria posible, como si era de lo más normal.

— ¿Ah?—

—Lo que escuchaste mujer ¿tienes comida?— le repitió vegeta viéndola directamente a los ojos, no parecía una pregunta si no una orden.

—Eh...si solo espera que termine de plantar unos rábanos ¿pero si quieres puedes ayudarme? Así seria más rápido—

Vegeta sonrió irónico, como se lo ocurría decirle que lo ayudara a plantar él era un príncipe no un simple agricultor —Claro que no te ayudare ¿con quien crees que estas hablando?—

Milk lo observo muy molesta eso se ganaba por ser cortes y educada.

—Ya no quiero nada mujer— le dijo Vegeta mientras alzo el vuelo y se fue.

—Jum grosero— refunfuño Milk para regresar de nuevo hacia su labor sin saber que alguien la estaba vigilando.

Vegeta no se había ido estaba recostado en uno de los arboles mientras la observaba parecía un cazador acechando a su presa, estudiándola para luego atacar parecía que ese lado animal estaba despertando.

La vio mientras plantaba algunas verduras, colgaba la ropa llego un momento en que vegeta se quedo dormido es que estar ahí con el sonido de los animales y el viento era muy relajante.

Pero algo lo despertó y lo puso en alerta, escucho gemidos como cuando se esta entrenando o luchando con alguien, busco con la mirada.

La encontró lanzando patadas al aire y uno que otro puñetazo, la imagen se le hizo graciosa se veía que no era tan hábil pero sabia pelear y parecía que a pesar de su edad quería mantenerse en forma.

Ese instinto se despertó de nuevo, nunca había encontrado una mujer así de interesante y comenzó a enumerar las razones por la que le recordaba a una mujer saiyajin, Tenia carácter, era fuerte, sabia pelear y ese cabello era negro y brillaba debajo del sol no llevaba su acostumbrado peinado rígido lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, llevaba su característico traje chino solo que era de color rosa con estampado floral blanco y no llevaba el pantaloncillo y podía verle las piernas mientras lanzaba patadas.

Era una imagen alucinante, nunca estuvo con una hembra saiyajin pero las recordaba aunque fugazmente pero algo si las recordaba y era esa parte interna, su instinto que hacia que no pudiera dejar de verla.

La vio durante un largo tiempo no perdía ni un segundo los movimientos de la morena cuando vio que se detuvo en seco y supo que algo no andaba bien.

Milk se encontraba entrenando pero solo para mantenerse en forma a pesar de su edad se conservaba muy bien, aunque estaba debajo del intenso sol y su cuerpo no lo soporto mas sintió como su cuerpo de debilitada y todo se ponía borroso y solo pudo distinguir una figura que la tomaba de la cintura evitando que cayera al suelo —Goku— susurro Milk antes de caer inconsciente.

Vegeta la vio desvanecerse y en un segundo la había tomado de la cintura, la llevo a la cama adivinando cual era su habitación y la acostó reviso sus signos vitales para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Bajo a la cocina — ¡maldición!— decía el príncipe mientras buscaba comida ya iba a ser la hora de la cena y tenia hambre pero solo encontraba comida cruda y él no pensaba cocinar ¡ah claro que no lo haría! Tomando en cuenta que no sabía hacerlo tampoco.

Hasta que encontró un pastel, no bastaría pero era algo —Ojala despierte pronto, para que cocine algo— decía vegeta mientras se comía el pastel apoyado en la pared toda la casa estaba en la total oscuridad.

Milk despertó un poco después algo aturdida y tenia la visión que alguien la había tomado antes que cayera — ¿Goku?— dijo ilusionada pero rápidamente descarto la idea era imposible tal vez Goten había ido de visita cuando la vio desvanecerse.

Antes de bajar decidió tomar una ducha luego se vistió con otro traje chino pero de tela mas delgada y mas corto y sin mas bajo hacia la cocina.

— ¿goten? ¿Estas aquí?— preguntaba Milk en la oscuridad

Vegeta que se encontraba recostado sobre la pared había encontrado un poco mas de comida y la vio pasar enfrente de él y casi se atraganta cuando la vio vestida de esa manera.

La vio fijamente y sus ojos se oscurecieron ahí estaba de nuevo ese animal en su interior sonrió lascivamente en la oscuridad.

Milk no encontró a nadie pero si encontró algo que no se esperaba alguien la tomo por detrás y le tapo la boca.

La morena entro en pánico creyó que alguien había entrado a su casa y ahora iba a abusar de ella, quiso gritar cuando sintió que algo rozaba con su trasero dio un grito tan fuerte que hizo que la mano en su boca se apretara mas.

—Shuttt tranquila soy yo— Milk abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa porque reconoció la voz.

— ¿Ve...Vegeta?— Milk sintió como le daba la vuelta hasta quedar de frente aun no veía su rostro por pero sintió como unos labios rozaban los suyos y comenzaba a besarla con fuerza.

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora

Hola para los que estén leyendo esto de nuevo se darán cuenta que vegeta se siente atraído no por que la quiera ni nada por el estilo solo es por instinto es como un animal siguiendo una presa y que mejor que un presa que es prohibida.

Besos

Luzero


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del capitulo**

Hola les había dicho que ya no iba a escribir mas fic de DBZ pero me di cuenta que aunque no tengo nada que aportar en el fandon de VegetaXBulma ya que ya hay demasiadas historia de ellos, si tengo que aportar en este fandón de VegetaxMilk y GokuXMilk así que seguiré escribiendo y de paso hice esta re-edición la historia cambia totalmente desde este capitulo por eso necesito que lo vuelvan a leer desde el principio por que la historia va para largo.

**Capitulo V**

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Vegeta la había besado en la obscuridad de esa casita Milk se encontraba lavando unos platos hasta que su mente voló hacia ese recuerdo.

_Vegeta la tenia aprisionada contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba con furia, parecía que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos respiraba agitadamente y aunque a Milk le costaba mucho seguir el ritmo de sus besos lo intentaba._

_Jamás la habían besado de esa manera, Goku era mas delicado mas tierno pero Vegeta era salvaje y apasionado y le gustaba._

_Sintió como vegeta comenzó a tocarla por encima de Quimono, mientras con otra mano acariciaba sus muslos y involuntariamente soltó un gemido muy leve._

_Vegeta sonrió complacido contra sus labios la estaba excitando y él también estaba excitado así continuaron sus caricias en la oscuridad ninguno decía nada._

_Luego Vegeta bajo su mano hasta tocar la parte intima de Milk aun sobre la ropa interior que le robo un suspiro —Goku—_

_Ahí todo se detuvo, Vegeta dejo de besarla Milk no podía verlo pero si lo hubiera podido ver se hubiera asustado de la mirada que tenia Vegeta después de llamarlo Goku._

— _¿Ve...Vegeta?— solo escucho el silencio él se había ido y sintió de nuevo ese vacio._

Milk tuvo ganas de llorar ¿pero porque? Si él tenía una familia ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué sentía esa presión en su pecho? La morena trataba de no pensar en eso, era tonto pensar que él estaba interesado en ella.

Fue un error se repetía Milk una y otra vez para convencerse.

Vegeta se encontraba lanzando un robot contra otro, ya que no tenia el placer de matar algo con vida podría descargar su furia con esos objetos inanimados.

Disfrutaba verlos explotar cuando los arrojaba entre si —_Maldita mujer, llamarme con el nombre terrícola de Kakarotto— _eso era lo que pensaba mientras un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?— le grito Bulma mientras se acercaba

—Destruyendo a estas basuras, ¿acaso no lo ves?— le contesto sarcástico Vegeta.

— ¡Ni creas Vegeta que te construiré más, tengo otras cosas que hacer para que estés haciendo estos berrinches!—

— ¿Te estoy pidiendo mas?— le grito Vegeta a una muy asombrada Bulma.

—No—

— ¡Entonces cállate!— le contesto Vegeta mientras alzaba el vuelo hacia una ventana de la corporación.

Vegeta estaba mas malhumorado que de costumbre sus hijos le huían porque parecía que no quería que nadie le dirigiera la palabra.

— _¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué siento este maldito impulso de buscarla? Pero la muy maldita me llama con ese ridículo nombre de Kakarotto—_

Los pensamientos de Vegeta eran enredados ya no estaba pensando con claridad, Recordó una cosa que le digo nappa cuando era un adolecente.

—_Príncipe Vegeta, Usted se encuentra ya en edad reproductiva adecuada, comenzara a sentir impulsos inmensos de estar con una hembra pero su instinto saiyajin le indicara la adecuada será alguien de su nivel, pero tenga mucho cuidado que eso lo volverá vulnerable por un tiempo—_

Pero nunca sintió ese impulso descontrolado, a Bulma la deseaba lo volvía loco en la cama pero él se sabia controlar según la ocasión, pero con ella ese impulso lo carcomía por dentro pero su orgullo era mas grande que cualquier instinto saiyajin.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de manera estrepitosa por la pequeña casita.

— ¿Hola?—

— ¿Milk?—

—Si ¿Quién habla?—

—Soy Bulma—

— Ah... hola bulma ¿Qué tal?— contesto casi dudosa Milk es que se sentía muy extraña al hablar con Bulma y mas con lo que había pasado.

—Muy bien ¿quisiera saber si quieres venir a tomar un café? No te he visto en estos días—

—No, Bulma no me siento bien— le dijo casi en un susurro no quería estar mas en esa situación quería alejarse pero Bulma no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

—Vamos Milk, te juro que si no vienes mandare a Vegeta a buscarte— le dijo Bulma con un tono de voz inocente y amenazador al mismo tiempo.

A Milk se le encresparon los pelos lo menos que quería era tener a Vegeta Cerca de nuevo.

—No...No yo iré sola— Bulma sonrió complacida según ella Milk detestaba a Vegeta y viceversa pero no sabia lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

Milk suspiro cansada lo menos que quería era ver a Vegeta ella sabia que había sido un error del cual Vegeta estaba arrepentido también o eso creía ella.

Vegeta seguía con su mismo malhumor de los últimos días se acaba de dar una ducha, cuando bajo a la sala de la corporación cuando paso por el marco de la puerta y quedo estático ahí estaba ella.

Trato de recomponerse no había nada extraño en que ella estuviera ahí, por un segundo se le ocurrió que había ido a buscarlo pero era una estupidez ella no tendría porque hacer eso.

Milk alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Vegeta que la miraba de manera seria sin inmutarse y ella sintió una sensación muy extraña en el pecho y no soporto mas la mirada y bajo su vista al suelo.

—Ah Vegeta, ¿ya se te quito el humor de los mil demonios que tenias?—le dijo Bulma mientras Milk tenia la vista en el suelo solo los escuchaba.

—Hmp— fue la única respuesta que le ofreció.

Milk se sentía avergonzada probablemente a él no le agrado verla ahí, quería irse lo mas pronto posible pero Bulma seguía hablando después que su pequeño intercambio de palabras con Vegeta terminara y este saliera por la puerta para irse.

Bulma hablaba sin parar de cosas triviales pero Milk ya no la estaba escuchando.

— ¿Bulma me prestas tu baño por favor?— Bulma quedo sorprendida de la repentina interrupción.

—Eh...si...—

Milk se levanto de su asiento ya conocía donde quedaba el baño ya conocía la casa de Bulma muy bien.

Cuando entro abrió la pequeña puerta del baño y dio unos pasos hacia adentro sintió como unas manos se aferraban a su cintura y se congelo reconoció ese aroma era él.

Sintió miedo pero también emoción y su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar como se cerraba la puerta y ponía seguro para que nadie la abriera de repente.

Las manos de Vegeta se aprisionaron alrededor de su cintura y se acerco a su cuello, a Milk se le erizo la piel al sentir el aliento de Vegeta y esté comenzó hablar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Este...Bulma me invito y...— Milk tartamudeaba mucho por la forma en que Vegeta le hablaba era una voz ronca casi no parecía que fuera él.

—No me refiero a eso ¿Sabes que no es muy inteligente venir por tu cuenta a la boca del león?— le interrumpió vegeta al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno de sus pecho en su mano y la apretaba levemente sacándole un gemido que hizo que él la volteara para besarla y ahogar ese gemido.

—Shuttt no hagas ruido— le dijo Vegeta cuando se aparto de sus labios para acercarse a su cuello y poder tocar mejor sus muslo.

Milk jadeaba ante el contacto de Vegeta trataba de contener los gemidos, él la tenia contra la pared del baño —Ve...Vegeta ¿Por qué?— le preguntaba Milk en jadeos.

—No lo sé—

No había una explicación del ¿Por qué? Estaba haciendo eso, solo necesitaba hacerlo.

Se estaban besando cuando una voz los congelo — ¿Milk te encuentras bien, te has tardado mucho?

Milk observaba a Vegeta quien tenia una sonrisa y luego enterró su rostro en el espacio en su cuello y le hablo suavemente.

—Responde, si no se va a preocupar—

—Si, si estoy bien Bulma ya salgo— le contesto tratando de hablar normalmente.

—Ah, esta bien— y escucharon como sus pasos se alejaban de la puerta y respiraron aliviados.

Vegeta se separo de ella sin voltearla a ver y Milk bajo su vista estaba sonrojada y no noto como el moreno la observaba le causa gracia que a pesar de ser una mujer se sonrojara como una niña.

—Me tienes buena comida mañana —

— ¿Ah?— pregunto confundida

—Ya me escuchaste, no lo repetiré— le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella solo asintió estaba tan confundida que no supo que decir y lo vio salir por la ventana con la promesa que lo vería mañana ¿pero quería ella realmente verlo?

Continuara...

Notas 7/08/2014

Este capítulo es totalmente nuevo aunque deje ciertas circunstancias iguales aunque mejor narradas espero que digan que tal les parece la historia con esta nueva edición ya que ahora si va para largo esta fic

Besos

Luzero.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Notas del capitulo.

Este capitulo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Milk y de Vegeta así que léanlo despacio, es la primera vez que escribo en esta historia desde ese punto de vista.

Vamos tranquilízate Milk eres una mujer de mas de 50 años, no puedes compórtate como una niña además solo es Vegeta.

Milk estaba nerviosa el día anterior Vegeta le había dejado muy en claro que volvería, pero estaba decidida a que hablaran seriamente sobre toda la situación, ella era una mujer hecha y derecha y el podía ser un príncipe pero vamos ella era una princesa y no seria tratada como una vulgar cualquiera.

¿Pero como iniciare la conversión? Es muy complicado de decir ¡ya se! Le diré — ¡Vegeta tenemos que hablar!— vaya que original masculle con ironía ¿pero por que es tan difícil? Es que él me intimida un poquito.

Sigo dando vueltas por toda mi sala tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas cuando una voz me saca de mis pensamientos abruptamente —que mujer tan extraña eres—

Estoy segura que estoy sonrojada hasta las orejas y a él le parece muy graciosa mi reacción ya que sonríe de esa manera que me intimida, jamás me habían sonreído de esa manera pero trato de recuperar algo de mi orgullo fingiendo enojo.

— ¡Vegeta! Porque entras sin avisar eres un descortés— lo regañe con toda la seguridad que quise aparentar en ese momento mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¿pero que demonios te pasa mujer?— me contesta con un semblante muy serio, sé que a pesar que es muy fuerte no opone resistencia hasta que lo saco de la casa y lo veo desde la puerta de entrada esta furioso pero debe ser mas respetuoso.

—Ahora toca la puerta como una persona normal— le digo con los brazos cruzados por sobre mi pecho y su mirada es oscura lo sé esta furioso.

Cierro la puerta mientras me quedo atrás de la misma ¿pero porque hice eso? Creo que fueron los nervios de tenerlo cerca de nuevo muy dentro de mi corazón espero que no se vaya pasan algunos segundos que perecieron horas cuando escucho que toca la puerta mi corazón se acelera mientras abro la puerta.

Esta ahí de frente a mi, no había notado como estaba vestido pero con ropa normal se mira realmente bien ¿pero que estoy pensando? ¡Contrólate Milk! Me regaño mentalmente.

—Maldita mujer— lo veo mascullar entre dientes pero en vez de molestarme me parece gracioso al parecer es realmente difícil para él toda la situación.

—Si sigues de irrespetuoso no te dejare entrar, ni mucho menos te daré comida— lo veo apretar los puños y creo que tal vez me estoy sobrepasando.

Hasta que algo me sorprende — ¿puedo pasar?— me dice entre dientes Vegeta, sé que es algo difícil mas cuando se sonroja levemente debo decirlo se ve adorable… ¡espera! ¿Adorable? ¡Pero si es Vegeta!

¡Maldita mujer! ¿Cómo se atreve a obligarme a esto? Y soy tan imbécil que lo hago ¿pero que demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué quiero estar cerca de esta mujer?

¿Por qué me siento atraído? Yo el príncipe de los saiyajin me estoy doblegando por una mujer y más por esa mujer, la mujer de Kakarotto.

Además esa comida que vi en la mesa olía muy bien, esta bien lo hare pero por la comida no por ella todo es por la comida ¿verdad? Quiero creer que si.

Toco la maldita puerta y veo que ella la abre de golpe — ¿puedo pasar?— esas palabras son como acido en mi garganta, creo que toda mi ascendencia se han de estar revolcando en sus propias tumbas.

Me hago a un lado para que entre, se que esta furioso ya que entra sin voltearme a ver y lo veo moverse hacia la cocina instintivamente lo sigo, debo aceptarlo tenia la comida ya servida en la mesa.

Se siente y comienza a devorar la comida yo sigo de pie a un lado de él mientras que con mis manos arrugo el vestido que llevo puesto tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de preguntarle, cuando su voz me sorprende ya que por un momento me olvide de su presencia.

—Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo de una buena vez— me sonrojo ya que él sigue comiendo sin voltear su vista hacia mi

—Yo…yo- Vegeta...— no se que me sucede ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Pero su voz me asusta cuando comienza a reír y no es la risa de crueldad o de arrogancia que siempre hace, es diferente parece que se esta divirtiendo su rostro cambia totalmente debo aceptarlo me dio mucho miedo.

Pero ese sentimiento de asombro cambia totalmente cuando veo que se esta riendo de mi —¿de que te ríes?— le pregunto furiosa apretando los puños.

—Eres una mujer muy extraña ¿Cómo puedes tener ese carácter y luego comportarte como una niña? Es muy gracioso—

Lo veo reír mas fuerte y no soporto mis impulsos y le doy un golpe en la cabeza, sé que no le dolió pero él se queda quieto ya dejo de reír, no sé porque siento que fue una mala idea.

Se levanta lentamente de su asiento y me observa con una mirada que no puedo describir y por instinto comienzo a retroceder hasta que mi espalda pega con la pared.

Pero no pienso disculparme él no debe reírse de mi ¿verdad? Pero la verdad es que siento mucho miedo.

Se acerca más y de golpe pone su mano contra la pared de golpe aprisionándome yo cierro los ojos por el sonido ya que me asusto, sigo con mis ojos cerrados cuando siento su aliento en mi cara y hace que me estremezca.

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo?— me pregunta con un poco de ironía —no tenias miedo cuando me pegaste ¿verdad?— me sigue susurrando mientras yo me niego abrir mis ojos.

—Mírame— yo sigo sin abrir los ojos — ¡Que me mires!— me ordena con una voz mas fuerte.

Yo abro los ojos y me quedo inmóvil ante su mirada, es oscura y sé que no tiene buenas intenciones

— ¿Como te atreves a golpear al príncipe de los saiyajin?— mientras me dice eso, comienza a meter su mano por debajo de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas, no se porque pero sigo inmóvil es como si no pudiese hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Tendré que castigarte— mientras me dice eso su aliento esta en mi cuello y su mano apretó mi trasero lo cual hizo que soltara un gemido involuntario cuando de repente….

— ¡Mamá ya llegue!— mi cuerpo queda helado es Gothen, vino mas temprano, sigo aprisionada contra la pared y lo veo pasar por la puerta de la cocina.

Oh no, se dará cuenta.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces ahí? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma— entra sonriente tan típico de él y me doy cuenta que Vegeta ya no esta, Vaya que es rápido.

—Mamá ¿de que te ríes?— me pregunta curioso mi ya no tan pequeño hijo.

—De nada hijo ¿quieres comer algo?—

— ¡Maldito mocoso!— se fue vociferando el príncipe Saiyajin lo habían interrumpido en el peor momento.

Continuara…

Hola a todos Gomenasai Minna San por el retraso es que todavía hay cosas que no tengo claras en esta historia, pero prometo no retrasar mas esta historia espero que les guste y me den su linda opinión, nos leemos la próxima vez que espero que sea pronto.

Me quiero disculpar con victoriquecooper por hacerte mendigar, soy una muy mala autora jaja pero te prometo que no tendrás que hacer eso de nuevo muchas gracias por interesarte en esta humilde historia y espero que te siga gustando.

También quiero agradecer a EmilyBeckett3 a angel maria 15 por seguir esta historia y por decirme que les gusta mucho perdón por la espera…..

A Guest por decirme también que te gusta mi historia y a Zuky zama perdón por hacerte esperar pero prometo que actualizare semanalmente ya que termine mis clases de este periodo en la Universidad así que tendré mas tiempo ^.^

Y a todos los que han apoyado esta historia desde el principio, a mis lectores anónimos muchas gracias y a todos los que han esperado esta historia se los agradezco de corazón.

Sayo…. ^.^

Hikari sasaki.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

Notas del capitulo.

Esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Vegeta, luego desde el punto de vista de Milk y luego de nuevo Vegeta lean despacio ^. ^

Esto era algo que jamás me había sucedido que ¿estoy haciendo? Últimamente paso de muy mal humor, es como si me faltara algo ¿pero que es?

¿Por qué estoy dejando que esto me afecte? ¡Con un demonio! Yo eh destrozado planetas enteros sin pestañear y me siento confundido por una simple humana.

En que momento me volví tan blando y tranquilo, Siento que Bulma se acerca a la habitación y realmente no tengo ganas de lidiar con esto ahora, me dispongo a salir por la ventana pero ella fue más rápida.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir Vegeta? ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Estas muy extraño últimamente— me dice con sus manos ambos lados de las caderas.

Yo estoy con un pie en la ventana, sin voltearme —No me sucede nada— contesto de manera seca y escucho un bufido de parte de ella.

—Te conozco bien, algo te sucede— me contesta de manera que no se interpretar, no es preocupación, tiene un tono de ironía.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que tienes una aventura— se me eriza la piel, así que me doy la vuelta y la observo de manera seria, mientras cruzo mis brazos.

—Bueno, pienso tener sexo con otra mujer— le contesto de manera seria, espero su reacción y cuando llega me deja desconcertado aunque mi cara no lo demuestra.

— ¡Tú! ¡Otra mujer!— Bulma comienza a reír fuertemente y yo siento que me esta dando un tic nervioso en el ojo ¡se esta riendo de mi!

— ¡Claro! ¿Quién soportaría ese genio que te cargas?— me contesta aun con pequeños espasmos.

—Tu lo hiciste— le contesto de manera triunfante y ella deja de reír y su mirada cambia totalmente.

—Si, y hasta yo me canse— vaya eso no me esperaba ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Vuelvo acostarme en la cama, por lo menos después de esta conversación ella no querra verme ¿de verdad no creyó lo que le dije? Que irónico ¿no? Cuando estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

Ahora que lo pienso no tenemos nada en común ahora, ella pasa encerrada en su laboratorio, mis hijos son adultos ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Debería irme, tomar una nave e irme.

Pero no puedo irme sin antes, saciar este deseo que tengo.

Luego me largaré de este planeta, aunque pensándolo debería apresurar mi viaje, iré a ver que esta haciendo esa mujer.

Sin pensarlo salgo de la habitación, en dirección a esa pequeña casa.

Van dos días desde que Vegeta vino a mi casa, realmente estoy decidida a que esto termine aquí.

¡El tiene una esposa! ¡Hijos! Y además Bulma es mi amiga, simplemente no puedo hacer esto, en este momento es cuando mas molesta me siento con Goku por haberse ido.

Estoy decidida cuando lo vea le diré — ¡Vegeta esto…!— pero algo me dejo helada.

— ¿Vegeta esto que?— me pregunta con una sonrisa de arrogancia mientras esta apoyado en la ventana.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué siempre hace esto? ¿Por qué entra sin avisar?

—Vamos mujer, habla ¿Qué ibas a decirme?— me vuelve a preguntar mientras se acerca a mí y yo comienzo a retroceder.

— ¿Ve-vegeta…?— el comienza avanzar mas hacia mi, yo pego con la pared y me tiene acorralada.

—Vamos dilo— me dice con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

—esto…esto se…. — y veo que comienza a sonreír y se acerca a mi cuello.

— ¿se acabo? ¿El que? Si no hemos hecho nada aun— me da un beso en el cuello, instantáneamente ahogo un gemido y lo siento sonreír — pero podemos hacerlo y luego decidir si se acabo o no—

—No-no…detente…— dijo entre jadeos, trato de sonar mas segura pero mi voz me traiciona.

—No pareces muy convencida— me contesta en un jadeo cuando hace lo impensable, desabrocho mi Kimono en la parte superior y libero mis pechos, yo no lo puedo creer.

Me sonrojo por la manera en que me ve, jamás me habían visto de esa manera cuando quiero protestar ciento algo frio en mi pezón derecho y observo que él lo tiene en su boca.

Siento que todo mi cuerpo se debilita, jamás me besaron de esa manera los pechos y su mirada oscura hace que no aparte la vista de él siento un calor en mis piernas y instintivamente las cierros.

Vegeta me observa, para dejar de besar mis pechos y comienza a besarme la boca y de un tirón rasgo mi pantaloncillo, yo doy un pequeño gemido que él ahoga con un beso.

Vegeta esta tocando mi ropa interior y yo estoy segura que estoy sonrojada hasta las orejas porque siento la humedad.

—Estas húmeda— me susurra al oído con una voz ronca que hace que vuelva a cerrar las piernas atrapando su mano, con algo de brusquedad las separa de nuevo.

Comienza a sonreír mientras me acaricia por encima de mi ropa interior —estas húmeda para mi, estas lista para que yo te haga mía— y de un golpe arranca mi ropa interior e introduce sus dedos dentro de mi.

Yo doy un fuerte gemido de placer y dolor, ya no estoy pensando con claridad ¿Por qué permito esto?

El comienza a mover sus dedos en mi interior y yo siento que no tengo fuerzas, me tiene acorralada contra la pared y yo estoy aferrada a su cuello, mientras él sigue moviendo sus dedos.

Siento que mi respiración se acelera y sus besos comienzan a ser mas bruscos —Vamos, princesa córrete para mi— no se porque esa palabra "Princesa" lo dice en un tono irónico, en este momento no soy nada de eso.

Pero esa simple frase fue suficiente para que yo me perdiera por completo, un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios y él lo cayó con un beso.

Si no fuese porque Vegeta me tiene sujetada, estoy segura que hubiese caído al suelo de golpe, mientras trato de recuperar el aliento, él se separa de mí y se lleva los dedos que tenia en mi interior a su boca.

Y de nuevo ciento una corriente que pasa por todo mi cuerpo —Deliciosa— me susurra al oído y de nuevo aprieto fuertemente las piernas, él sonríe y me susurra nuevamente.

—no te preocupes, que no hemos terminado aun— comienza a frotar, su bueno, ustedes saben….su pene…en mi vientre y de nuevo siento un calor que me invade esta totalmente duro cuando de pronto….

— ¡Demonios!— exclama apartándose de mi y yo me asusto ¿Qué sucedió? Él comienza a jalarse él cabello — ¡Maldito mocoso!— dice antes de acercarse a mi

—Tu hijo viene hacia acá, sube a ducharte, aunque hueles delicioso— me dice con mucha lascivia y yo vuelvo a sonrojarme.

—Eres una mujer tan extraña— él comenzo a reír.

—Ve a ducharte— me dice mientras se acerca y me da un beso en la frente — recuerda que esto no ha terminado— me dice cuando sale por la ventana.

Y yo siento un escalofrió ¿pero que acaba de suceder? No puedo detenerme a pensar, debo ir a ducharme y subo corriendo las gradas hacia el cuarto de baño.

¡!¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE SUCEDER?! ¿Por qué le dio un beso en la frente? Eso fue tan raro que hasta a mi me asusto, esta maldita mujer me esta trastornando debo quitarme este deseo y largarme de este planeta, cuanto antes…

Debo ser más rápido la próxima vez….

Continuara….

Notas de la autora

Konichiwa minna san…. Ya vieron un poco sobre la relación de Vegeta y Bulma y les dio un porquitito de lemon…. Ya saben hay cosas que no pueden apresurarse…

Al parecer siempre interumpen a mi amado príncipe en lo mejor XDDDDDD

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, sus review me hacen muy felices y mas por el apoyo que tienen hacia esta pareja….espero sus opiniones….

Nos leemos pronto Sayo… ^.^

Hikari sasaki


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo numero ocho

Notas del capitulo

Este capítulo está escrito desde varios puntos de vista diferente así que lean despacio.

Me sorprende la manera en que vegeta desaparece y aparece, se que lo que estoy haciendo es malo, pero no se como terminarlo, estoy divagando en mis pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de mi hijo.

— ¿Mamá te sucede algo?— me pregunta gohan con algo de preocupación.

—No, no hijo— trato de regresar a la realidad —no me pasa nada— veo que él no esta muy convencido.

— ¿Pero a que se debe esta visita?— le pregunto con algo de preocupación.

—No me gusta que estés sola aquí, ya te lo había dicho mamá— me mira con esos ojos negros llenos de preocupación y yo siento mucha ternura.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— le digo con una sonrisa mientras tomo su mano.

Él me sonríe con ternura mientras su expresión se vuelve mas seria —Mamá ¿que hacia él señor Vegeta aquí?—

Maldito mocoso, siempre aparecen en el momento menos indicado estoy casi seguro que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, esto complicara mas las cosas; tomo mi cabello con frustración ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Debería irme y desparecer de aquí ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

Me quedo en una área apartada de un bosque, no quiero regresar a la corporación capsula, por alguna razón siento que me sofoco estando ahí.

¿Qué debo hacer? Si lo pienso mejor es una maldita locura es la mujer de Kakarotto ¿voy a caer en eso también? Pero Kakarotto ya no volverá, no estoy haciendo nada malo, aunque eso es lo que menos me importa.

Esa maldita mujer me esta trastornando ¿Cómo lo hace? Me esta enfureciendo ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de ella?

Creo que debería matarla, no, eso lo complicaría mas — ¡ahhhhhhh!— grito con frustración mientras golpeo un árbol y solo escucho el ¡CRACK! De la madera rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Creo que por hoy es mejor que me quede aquí….

Me quede muda ¿se dio cuenta? Trato de aparentar tranquilidad — ¿V-vegeta?— trato de que mi voz no me traicione —no lo vi ¿Por qué piensas que estuvo aquí?— le pregunto mientras me remuevo en mi asiento.

—Sentí su Kí cerca— me dice mientras parece meditarlo un segundo — tal vez solo estaba buscando un lugar donde entrenar— me dice con una sonrisa estoy feliz de que el no sospeche nada.

—por cierto ¿Dónde esta pan? Hace días que no la veo— le digo tratando desviar la platica.

—Ha tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela, en este momento se encuentra con bra—

—Vamos Bra, apresúrate— le exige Pan con una cara de molestia a la peli azul

—Espera Pan, mira este vestido es hermoso, vamos pruébatelo— le decía la hija menor de Vegeta.

—No Bra, me veré ridícula— le decía la morena mientras era empujada hacia el vestidor.

—Vamos, te quedara increíble y le encantara a mi hermano— le decía en un tono de complicidad la peli azul.

Pan se sonrojo al muy estilo de su abuela, cuando vegeta se le acercaba — N-no digas esas cosas— comenzó a reír nerviosa la morena.

Al final pan termino probándose el vestido, el cual le quedo genial y Bra no resistió el comprárselo asegurándole que su hermano se moriría al verla.

Pasaron unas horas y ambas estaban sentadas en un café junto a una fuente, Pan miraba el agua correr cuando la voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Sabes, quisiera buscar las esferas del dragón— comento la peli azul mientras jugaba con la pajilla que tenía en su vaso para revolver el café

—Humm ¿para que quieres buscarlas?— le pregunto en un tono aburrido la morena, creía que solo era un capricho de su amiga, ya que las únicas esferas que existen son las de Namekusein

—Viene el cumpleaños de mamá y quiero regalarle algo— eso capto mas la atención de la morena.

—¿y que piensas pedir como deseo?— le pregunto Pan con mucha curiosidad.

—Mi mama dice que no es necesario, pero quiero devolverle la juventud creo que estará muy feliz— eso sorprendió mucho a Pan, era la primera vez que veía a su amiga interesada tanto en darle un buen regalo a Bulma.

—Creo que es una buena idea— le contesto Pan con una sonrisa —y yo te acompañare— pan solo escucho un grito de alegría por parte de la peli azul.

—También pensaba en devolverle la juventud a la señora Milk, para que se encuentre un nuevo hombre— le dice en un tono de complicidad la peli azul, sobresaltando a Pan.

—¡!Bra!— chillo la morena escandalizada.

—No es para tanto— hizo un ademan la peli azul de que no le diera importancia — pero ¿te parece buena la idea?—

—Claro, iremos mañana ¿te parece?— le contesta la morena.

—me parece genial, tendremos que ir a Namekusein, mamá tiene las coordenadas y tratare de convencer a Trunks que vaya con nosotras, se que no se negara— le sonrió la peli azul mientras le guiñaba un ojo, hasta que sintieron alguien acercarse.

—Hola Bra, Hola Pan—les dijo Trunks con una sonrisa y Pan no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sonrisa de Trunks mientras Bra trataba de contener una carcajada.

Ya es de noche y estoy algo preocupada, esto se me puede salir de las manos Gohan podría sospechar algo y si todo empeora ¡no, no, no! Debo terminar esto de inmediato.

Siento una corriente de aire que entra por la ventana y me levanto de mi cama para cerrarla pero… ¡ESPEREN! Yo no deje la ventana abierta siento un escalofrió hasta que esa voz me paraliza.

—Estoy cansado— me susurra al oído mientras se pega a mi espalda.

— ¿C-cansado?— le susurro con algo de nerviosismo.

—Estoy cansado de no obtener lo que quiero— siento que coloca su mano en mi pecho derecho y yo ahogo un gemido.

—Y hoy tú me darás lo que quiero—

No se que demonios me pasa, pero ya tuve suficiente solamente necesito poseerla y me largare de esta planeta, si lo sé, es patético yo el príncipe de los Saiyajin sucumbiendo a un deseo tan primitivo.

Veo que ella esta paralizada mientras yo hago lo que se me place con sus pechos —¿V-vegeta?— me susurra mientras ahoga un gemido que lo único que hace es que yo pierda la poca cordura que me queda.

—Si ¿esperabas a alguien mas?— le digo con algo de ironía mientras me abro paso entre su ropa interior, solo lleva una pequeña bata de color rosa.

—N-no— logra contestar mientras introduzco uno de mis dedos en su interior, no se porque el pensar que ella espere a alguien mas me enoja un poco, trato de no pensar en eso.

—Buena niña— le vuelvo a susurrar en su cuello, mientras con una mano me introduzco en su ser, y con la otra agarro con fuerza su muñeca izquierda para que no se mueva.

Siento que su interior se contrae mientras la escucho gemir levemente, sé que se esta conteniendo.

¿Porque dejo que me haga esto? Es tan vergonzoso jamás me habían tocado de esta manera, Goku siempre era amable y tierno, esto es tan diferente…pero…me gusta…y me odio por eso.

¡Por Dios! Goku ¿pero que estoy haciendo? Goku… ¡no, no, no! Mis ojos comienzan a nublarse, sé que estoy a punto de llorar.

— ¡No, no vegeta! ¡Detente!— le grito con mucha fuerza, mientras trato de zafarme de su agarre pero él lo hace imposible.

— ¡No!— me dice con un tono de voz que no logro comprender ¿Por qué me hace esto? Me siento tan vulnerable y sin poner evitarlo comienzo a llorar.

¿! Como demonios se le ocurre que me detendré ahora!? Así que use un tono de voz autoritario para dejarle saber que no me detendré, pero escucho como comienza a llorar.

¿Por qué me siento como un maldito? Este maldito planeta me hizo débil yo vine hasta aquí con un objetivo ¡que me importa lo que ella sienta!

Pero es inútil, no soy el mismo mercenario simplemente no pude hacerlo, la suelto y veo como cae de rodillas mientras llora en el suelo, tomo mi cabello con frustración, debo irme.

Me doy vuelta rápidamente, necesito salir de aquí pero algo me detiene, es su pequeña mano que toma de mi brazo.

Volteo mi vista y la veo arrodillada en el suelo, me esta viendo con esos ojos oscuros que están empañados por las lagrimas, yo desvió mi vista no quiero verla.

—Suéltame— le digo apretando mis dientes con fuerza, no se porque, pero verla así me molesta.

—N-no te vayas— y no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa — Por favor, no te vayas Vegeta— me susurra mientras su voz se apaga su mirada se dirige hacia el suelo.

— ¿Por qué debería quedarme?— le digo tratando de sonar indiferente

—Por favor— vuelve a susurrarme mientras me suelta el brazo.

Yo me quedo viéndola tratando de pensar ¿Qué hacer?

Me agacho a su altura y levanto su rostro con mi mano, sus ojos están rojos por el llanto.

—Yo no soy Kakarotto— veo que su expresión se deforma de nuevo —y no pretenderé que lo soy ¿queda claro?— le pregunto con seriedad.

Ella asiente para luego contestarme —lo se muy bien— me dice ahogando un sollozo.

—Me quedare bajo esa condición, si no, me voy ahora mismo— le dijo con el seño fruncido y veo que ella vacila antes de contestarme.

—Q-quédate— me vuelve a susurrar.

Yo la tomo de la cintura y la alzo mientras la coloco en la cama, me acuesto a su lado, ella no se acerca del todo a mí, poco a poco siento como su respiración se vuelve superficial y me doy cuenta que se quedo dormida.

¡Con un demonio! Al parecer tendré que pensar mejor este plan porque obviamente no esta funcionando.

Poco a poco me quedo dormido, hace mucho que no sentía esta paz al dormir junto a alguien.

CONTINUARA….

Konichiwa minna san….

Lo se soy terrible siempre les corto el lemon, pero vamos ustedes lo saben Milk aun sigue enamorada de Goku, fue su primer amor no va olvidarlo tan fácil y nuestro príncipe se tiene que esforzar mas ¿no lo creen?

Una pregunta ¿les gustaría que escribiera sobre el viaje de los chicos a namek?

Espero sus comentarios

Sayo

Luci sasaki


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo numero nueve

Siento el sol que pega en mi rostro ¿Por qué me siento tan tranquilo? Luego recuerdo donde estoy abro mis ojos de golpe y me enfoco en el espacio a mi lado ¿esta vacio?

¿Pero donde esta? Veo que estoy cubierto por una sabana, detecto su ki y se encuentra en la cocina, bajo hacia ella la estoy viendo cocinar y se percata de mi presencia.

Voltea a veme y sonríe pero yo sigo sin expresión, ella ríe nerviosa.

—Te prepare el desayuno— me dice sin verme, tal vez mi expresión la cohibió un poco, trato de suavizarla mientras me acerco.

Me siento y ella coloca mucha comida frente a mi, creo que esta muy acostumbrada a la manera de comer de los saiyajin.

Bulma me cocina, bueno al principio aunque no le quedaba muy bien ¿Cómo termine en esto? Me siento un poco extraño cuando pienso en ella acaso será ¿remordimiento?

Rápidamente desecho la idea ¡Bah! Yo el príncipe saiyajin no tiene remordimientos.

En cuanto comienzo a comer me doy cuenta que los ingredientes se siente muy frescos, no como los que cocinan los robots.

—Esta comida…— digo las primeras palabras del día, veo que ella dirige su vista hacia mí —sabe muy bien— ella sonríe sorprendida —no me refería a eso— aclaro de inmediato y ella frunce el seño y yo sonrió internamente.

—Los ingredientes son muy frescos— ella se sienta a la mesa, con una taza de café ¿solo eso comerá?

—Casi todo lo cultivo aquí— me dice mientras da un sorbo a su café ¿acaso sus hijos no le ayudan? Ella parece leer mi pensamiento.

—lo demás lo trae Gohan él me trae la provisión del mes y todo lo que necesito y pues Gothen me ayuda en lo que puede trabaja de mesero mientras estudia, aunque le cuesta concentrarse mucho— sonríe mientras habla de ellos, es la primera vez que la veo sonreír así y me quedo observándola hasta que reacciono.

Su voz llama mi atención de nuevo —Vegeta— la veo suspirar tomando valor.

—Debemos hablar de lo que paso ayer— yo sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso, complicaría mas mi plan.

—No tengo nada que decir— digo sin animo de seguir con la conversación.

Ella vuelve a fruncir el seño —si tenemos que hablar…estas casado…— me levanto tan rápido que ella solo pudo escuchar un zumbido cuando ya estoy frente a ella.

Me esta viendo sentada en su silla y yo la veo hacia abajo, tengo mi cara muy cerca de la suya puedo sentir su respiración.

—Silencio— veo que ella comienza a boquear como un pez sorprendida, pero rápidamente su cara demuestra su enojo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— me dice mientras comienza a empujarme con sus manos para alejarme.

¡Demonios! Debo actuar un poco y ser menos…bueno ser menos yo para obtener lo que quiero.

Yo comienzo a reír —Lo lamento— le digo fingiendo arrepentimiento, esas palabras me quemaron la garganta pero ¿Qué opción tengo?

Ella esta sorprendida pero parece mas tranquila —esta bien, no es nada— me dice mientras se va de la cocina.

Yo la sigo, veo que saca un gran saco lleno de semillas y ¡demonios! Debo seguir con este maldito plan.

—Te ayudare— ella nuevamente se ve sorprendida.

Estoy plantando unas semilla mientras algo que jamás pensé ver sucede frente a mis ojos, vegeta esta detrás de mí cargando los saco de semillas mientras se sonroja cuando le sonrió y voltea su rostro.

— ¿Qué estas plantando?— me dice mientras sigo avanzando y él camina detrás de mi.

—Son algunos arboles frutales— le contesto.

— ¿Por qué plantas eso? Tardan años en crecer— me dice con mucha ironía en su voz.

—Quiero que estos arboles, crezcan aquí, así cuando muera mis hijos y nietos puedan venir aquí—

Vegeta se queda en silencio, pasa una hora y ya estoy muy cansada, Vegeta sigue con una expresión seria y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Él se encuentra sentado en una silla que tengo en mi patio y yo le llevo un poco de jugo y me siento a su lado.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme— le sonrió y el voltea su vista de inmediato.

—Casi no se nada de ti— le pregunto con mucho interés.

—Mi padre me entrego a freezer cuando tenia seis años, me golpearon y casi mataron hasta los 15 años cuando comencé a volverme mas fuerte, me utilizaron para matar a miles de seres— yo siento un escalofrió cuando sonríe al decir esa ultima frase — aunque no puedo negar que lo disfrutaba— dirige su vista hacia mi y sus ojos se ven vacios.

Eso me asusto un poco pero él parece reaccionar y comienza a sonreír de esa manera que me intimida.

— ¿Te doy miedo?— me dice mientras se acerca mas a mi, veo como sonríe cuando comienzo a boquear como un pez ¿Por qué se acerca tanto?

—V-vegeta…— no termino mi frase porque él me beso de repente, me dejo llevar por la sensación de sus labios, por el sabor…pero de inmediato reacciono.

Lo aparto con ambas manos —Detente— le suplico con la voz entre cortada y mis ojos cerrados.

Siento que vuelve a sonreír, él toma una manzana que tengo en mi regazo y lo veo alejarse, mientras se despide con una mano sin voltear a verme.

—Nos vemos mañana— me dice y yo sigo muda viendo como se aleja.

Llego a la corporación quiero darme un baño y cambiarme, sigo con la manzana en mi mano me dirijo a la habitación principal aun tengo ropa ahí.

A medida que me acerco a la habitación escucho sonidos que me inquietan un poco, lentamente me acerco y abro la puerta

Ahí esta Bulma, desnuda encima de ese insecto por un momento me quedo perplejo aunque ¿porque no me molesta?

Solo pasa un segundo hasta que él nota mi presencia y queda helado viéndome de inmediato Bulma voltea hacia mí y veo el terror en sus ojos.

No estoy furioso, ¡pero vamos! Soy el príncipe saiyajin y un insecto no me vera la cara de imbécil.

Los dos están congelados y yo me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

Comienzo a sonreír y sus expresiones se deforman yo le doy una mordida a la manzana mientras los veo fijamente, veo el terror en sus ojos y eso me da mucho placer.

— ¿se están divirtiendo?— les digo con una sonrisa mientras la casa comienza a temblar y mi cabello comienza a centellar entre negro y dorado pero yo sigo con mi expresión tranquila.

El terror en los ojos de él es indescriptible, debería matarlo solo por diversión comienzo acercarme a la cama…..creo que….lo matare sonrió divertido mientras el piso comienza a crujir con cada paso que doy…. ¿creen que debería matarlo?

Continuara….

Konichiwa Minna san, estoy mu agradecida con todas ustedes ^.^ y sus comentarios y sugerencias las tomo muy en cuenta, espero que les guste este capitulo es algo corto pero el próximo será mas largo lo prometo…

¡Ya que se destapo una bomba! ¿Qué opinan? ¿Debe nuestro príncipe matar al otro? Aunque seria muy raro tomando en cuenta lo que él planea hacer con Milk D:

Espero sus comentarios y se los agradezco por adelantado

Nos leemos pronto

Luci Sasaki


	10. Chapter 10

Notas del capitulo

Ya saben léanlo muy despacio ya que no hay letreros ni avisos, muchas gracias por leer.

Capitulo 10

Tengo la intención de causarles terror el suelo cruje con cada paso que doy, veo el terror en los ojos de ese sucio insecto, cuando mas me acerco Bulma empieza a retroceder como queriéndose hundir en el colchón de la cama, siento mucha adrenalina hace mucho no me miraban con ese nivel de miedo en los ojos.

Mientras me acerco Bulma da un grito —¡Vegeta! ¡Detente! ¡No le hagas daño!— ese comentario me detiene, no porque me haya calado de alguna manera, es mas, me causo mucha gracia y comienzo a reír como un maniático y veo que eso los asusta mas.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerle daño?— sonrío con prepotencia mientras la veo desde arriba ella esta arrodillada sobre la cama con una sabana cubriéndola — ¿Por qué te crees tan importante?— veo que su rostro se deforma, no se lo esperaba.

Mi cabello vuelve a su tono normal mientras doy la vuelta y me alejo — pero esta sigue siendo mi casa, así que ¡Lárgate Insecto!— Le digo al hombre con una mirada afilada y veo como se estremece y voltea su vista hacia Bulma —¡Largo!— vuelvo a sentenciar mientras me alejo de la habitación.

Pasan algunos minutos y siento que Bulma se acerca hacia mi — ¿Qué demonios quieres?— le digo mientras estoy de espaldas a ella recogiendo unas cosas, me pienso largar de esta casa.

—V-vegeta…yo...no esperaba que lo supieras así— me dice con una voz temblorosa pero de mi boca solo sale un —Hmp— nada mas, no tengo nada que decirle ¿reclamarle? ¿Pero el que? Yo tampoco soy un santo.

Ella se enfurece y golpea mi espalda con sus pequeños puños, yo me doy vuelta y vuelve a golpearme, ella esta llorando mientras yo solo la veo desde arriba se que mi expresión es dura ¿pero que espera de mi?

— ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Acaso no te importa! ¡Encontraste a tu mujer con otro y no te importa!— no se que decir, tampoco entiendo porque no estoy molesto, pero mi expresión no cambia.

— ¡eres un egoísta! ¡Nunca te importo nadie, solo tú!— ella sigue llorando ¿pero que puedo hacer? No quiero consolarla, simplemente no siento deseos de hacerlo, tomo sus muñecas que siguen en mi peño y la aparto para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Veo que ella se enfurece de nuevo — ¡por eso te engañe! ¡Ahora ni siquiera podías complacerme en la cama! ¡Ya no me provocabas nada!— se que lo dice para herir mi orgullo y eso me enfurece.

En un segundo, en el que ella solo pudo escuchar un zumbido, la tengo acorralada contra una pared, mis brazos están a ambos lados de su rostro impidiéndole huir de mi, ella esta sorprendía me ve con asombro.

— ¿No te provoco nada?— le digo con una vos ronca, mientras le susurro en el cuello, veo como se le eriza la piel — ¿no te humedeces solo con escuchar mi voz?—

Siento que ella comienza a temblar levemente, subo una de mis manos por su cadera, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos y ella gime levemente — deseas que te haga mía en este momento ¿no es así?— digo con un poco de ironía en mi voz

Ella sigue viendo al suelo y yo levanto su rostro con mi mano, mientras me acerco lentamente a su boca y cuando estoy casi por rozar sus labios — Hueles a ese insecto, es tan asqueroso—

Sonrió de manera prepotente, veo que su rostro se deforma por la furia — ¡Maldito mono! ¡Te odio!— yo la tengo contra la pared todavía.

—tanto me odias que estabas preparada para que te follara en este mismo instante ¿no es así?— sigo sonriendo, mientras ella ve hacia el suelo y esta sollozando mas fuerte.

— ¡maldita la hora en que te conocí! ¡Debí quedarme con Yamcha!— luego su expresión cambia y su sonrisa se vuelve amarga —No, debí quedarme con Goku—

Yo comienzo a reír ¿Cómo se atreve a compararme con él? — ¡Claro! ¡Esa es una jodida gran idea! Kakarotto que abandono a su familia cada vez que tuvo oportunidad ¡eres una jodido genio! Yo por lo menos si me quede— sonrío con superioridad pero lo que ella hace a continuación me deja desconcertado.

Ella comienza a reír de manera extraña —te quedaste…— me susurra con ironía — si te quedaste…— alza su vista de nuevo sus ojos demuestran mucho resentimiento —¡FUE POR QUE NO TENIAS NINGUN MALDITO LUGAR A DONDE IR!— yo me quedo congelado mientras ella sigue hablando.

— ¡Goku tenia amigos que darían la vida por él que lo ayudaban a ser mas fuerte! ¡Tú no tenias nada! ¡Ni a donde ir! ¡Nadie te esta esperando!— eso me dejo congelado…

—¡Tus hijos detestan pasar tiempo contigo, Trunks dejo de entrenar contigo cuando casi lo matas, ellos te evitan, no tienes nada!

¿No tengo a donde ir? ¿Nadie me esta esperando? ¿Mis hijos…ellos…? En un segundo estoy en piloto automático, agarro las capsulas que tienen algunas de mis cosas y me alejo, lo único que escucho casi a la distancia es la voz de Bulma mientras me llama, pero no la estoy escuchando.

Veo a Bra acercarse a mi por el pasillo, me habla muy preocupada — ¿Pa…papá sucede algo? Me estas asustando— mientras me ve con una sonrisa y yo sigo mi camino ¿no tengo a donde ir? Mis pies se mueven solos y me alejo.

— ¿Mama? ¿Por qué lloras?— pregunta alarmada Bra mientras ve a Bulma con el rostro empapado —Volviste a pelear con papá— dice con mucho enojo Bra colocando sus manos en la cadera al muy estilo de Bulma —con papá siempre es un lio, pelear a unos días de tu cumpleaños— Bra suspiro cansada —Ya no llores mamá, iré con Trunks y pan a Namekusein y te daremos el mejor regalo ya veras que papá se disculpara— le dice con una sonrisa

Bulma siente que su corazón se parte en dos, esta vez no se arreglara tan fácil, Bulma abraza a su hija mientras comienza a sollozar, tal vez es mejor que hagan ese viaje y se alejen unos días mientras todo se calma.

—Tienen mucho cuidado y obedece a Trunks ¿entendido?— Bra sonríe mientras abraza mas a su mamá, ella no sabia que su familia se estaba despedazando.

Estoy sentada en una silla que tengo en mi patio, estoy observando las hojas mientras se mecen con el viento, escucho el sonido de las aves y el clima es perfecto.

Mi mente comienza a recordar momentos de mi vida, cuando era una niña y mi mamá me llevaba al jardín a jugar, aun recuerdo su sonrisa ¿me pregunto si mis hijos me recordaran de esta manera? Extraño mucho a mi mamá, espero poder verla de nuevo.

Luego que ella muriera solo quedamos mi papá y yo, fuimos felices de esa manera luego conocí a Goku y soñaba todos los días con verlo de nuevo, fue amor a primera vista ¿me pregunto si él me amo de la misma manera? No se porque empiezo a sonreír

Goku era tan real e inocente en su forma de ser, me hubiese gustado pasar mas tiempo con él, pero siempre habían cosas que lo impedían, ahora ya no volveré a verlo jamás, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, pero algo me saca de mi momento depresivo.

Es un estruendo y veo que Vegeta esta frente a mí, pero ha hecho un gran agujero en el suelo.

— ¿V…vegeta?— quedo muda en el mismo instante, me esta viendo de una manera muy extraña, esta vez tengo mucho miedo es la misma manera en que veía cuando apareció en el torneo de artes marciales y mato a muchas personas.

yo trato de suavizar el ambiente, cuando de repente lo tengo pegado a mi, viéndome desde arriba, siento algo muy extraño se que algo no esta bien, trato de alejarlo con mis manos, pero él se pega mas a mi…siento mucho miedo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Aléjate!— trato de empujarlo mas fuerte, cuando su voz me deja congelada.

—¡No!—la voz de vegeta me asusto, parece que no esta en sus cinco sentidos.

Supe que debía alejarme de él, logre zafarme de su agarre o tal vez él dudo ya que me soltó, yo corrí hacia la casa y cerré la puerta de golpe, mi corazón estaba acelerado, tan solo cerré la puerta, escuche su voz de nuevo.

— ¿Creíste que era tan fácil huir de mi?— su mirada es afilada ¿pero que le sucede?

—Ve...Vegeta…— trato de hacerlo entrar en razón pero un fuerte grito me hace callar.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca!— siento pánico y mucho enojo pero se que lo mejor es alejarme, trato de correr pero él adivina mis pensamientos.

Cuando le doy la espalda, siento un peso que me arroga al suelo me tiene una mano en la nuca, pegando mi rostro al suelo.

Siento que él levanta mi kimono y comienza acariciar mi trasero y mis lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas hacia el suelo.

—N-no detente ¿Qué haces vegeta? Por favor— porque siento que el hecho que le suplique la satisface —¡!Detente!—

—¡Silencio!— yo quedo muda ¿porque me hace esto? — estoy harto de ustedes los humanos— él tiene estampada mi cara en el suelo —creen que pueden hablarme como si fuera uno de ustedes, negarme lo que quiero…soy el príncipe saiyajin y puedo matarlos a todos, no necesito a nadie—

De inmediato siento el enojo y el resentimiento en su voz ¿pero que sucedió? Luego siento su mano en mi trasero de nuevo, me tiene en una posición donde estoy a su merced quiero gritar y llorar

—g…oku…goku….— comienzo a susurrar en medio del llanto, no puedo hacer nada para defenderme, vegeta va a violarme y no puedo hacer nada…. Sigo susurrando el nombre de Goku mientras vegeta aparta mi ropa interior de un golpe, mis susurros se vuelven mas fuertes hasta el punto que el puede escucharlos.

—Goku…Goku…— siento que él se detiene de golpe y suelta mi nuca, y giro el rostro levemente para verlo…su mirada es fría y vacía.

— ¿Goku?— escupe con mucho veneno en su voz —sigues llamando a ese maldito, acéptalo no regresara, estúpida mujer—

Siento mucho enojo ¿Quién demonios se cree? Me levante y de golpe le di una fuerte cachetada que lo desoriento por completo, su mirada volvió a tener brillo y fue como si me viese por primera vez.

— ¿¡Que demonios pasa contigo!?— no puedo soportar mas y mi voz se quiebra, él me ve como si no comprendiera nada y yo tapo mi rostro con ambas manos

Él trata de tomar mis manos y yo lo aparto de golpe — ¡No me toques!— escupo veneno en cada una de mis palabras.

Veo que hay mucho asombro en su rostro para luego endurecerlo de nuevo, se levanta del suelo y me observa tiene una mirada de arrepentimiento pero su cara demuestra prepotencia, pero hay un vacio en sus ojos.

—Me voy…yo…— no termina la frase y se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta ¿Por qué siento que lo que acaba de pasar tiene una explicación? ¿Por qué siento que no debo dejarlo ir?

Tomo su muñeca y él se quedo helado, sigue sin voltearme a ver —No…no te vayas…—

—¿Por qué?— me pregunta y no se que responder ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya? Quiso violarme ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

—Siento que algo muy malo te esta pasando— no se porque lo hice pero lo abrase aferrándome a su espalda.

Él se da la vuelta y yo vuelvo abrazarlo quedando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y acaricia mi cabello, siento que esta luchando por decirme algo pero su orgullo es mas grande.

—Lo se, no te preocupes— le sonrió mientras elevo mi rostro y él me ve con mucho asombro.

No se que demonios paso, pero estuve a unos cuantos segundos de violarla ¿Por qué me perdona tan rápido? Acaso ¿no entiende que casi le hago daño? Me sonríe con los restos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y yo siento una sensación extraña en el pecho.

—Todo estará bien, vegeta— me vuelve a sonreír

— ¿Todo estará bien?— repito mas como una pregunta.

— ¡Mama! Regresaremos pronto, te encantara tu regalo — gritaba Bra agitando sus brazos desde la nave.

— ¡Pan pórtate bien, hazle caso a Trunks!— gritaba videl con una sonrisa viendo a su hija quien le sonreía asintiendo.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, Trunks cuídalas muy bien ¿entendido?— gritaba Bulma.

Gohan no pudo ir a despedirlos pero ya lo había hecho la noche anterior y le dio muchas indicaciones a Pan para que se portara bien.

Todos asintieron mientras la nave se cerraba, luego tomaron sus respectivos asientos y se prepararon para el despeje el viaje duraría una semana.

Bra se dirigía a despedirse de su mamá cuando encontró la escena de vegeta y ella, lo bueno fue que ella pensó que era una pelea mas…nada mas alejado de la realidad.

Vegeta se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala de Milk seguía viendo al vacio, Milk ya se había cambiado de ropa y él seguía en la misma posición, lo que ella no sabia era que vegeta estaba teniendo una seria conversación con si mismo.

Milk tomo valor — ¿Qué sucedió?—

—Nada—

Milk se molesto estaba siendo evasivo así que se levanto del sillón y se iba alejar cuando vegeta le tomo la muñeca y la halo haciendo que ella cayera en su regazo.

— ¿Así que no quieres que me vaya?— sonrió vegeta con lascividad e hizo que Milk se ruborizara.

—Este…no…yo…No— trataba Milk de ordenar sus ideas pero Vegeta comenzó a reír.

—eso es lo que me gusta de ti mujer…eres muy extraña, dices cosas de las que después te avergüenzas— eso hizo que él sonrojo en Milk aumentara.

—No…debes volver a la corporación…Bulma podría preocuparse…— Milk vio como Vegeta chasqueaba la lengua.

—No debo regresar a ningún lugar— dijo sin más, sin ninguna explicación —Nadie me espera— añadió sin ninguna emoción.

Milk se sorprendió y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió —Yo si te espero— rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya que tapo su boca con sus mano.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido y rápidamente sonrió —Si tanto me esperas, podría no irme—

— ¿No irte…?— balbuceo Milk iba a replicar cuando un beso lento, cariñoso y muy diferente a los besos que vegeta le había dado antes la hizo callar.

Al parecer Vegeta ya había decidido quedarse, aunque realmente no lo habían invitado hacerlo…pero es una buena oportunidad para hacer correr su plan e iba hacer mas fácil teniéndola cerca.

Eso era lo que pensaba Vegeta ¿o solo se estaba engañando a si mismo?

Continuara….

Notas de la autora.

Konichiwa minna san ^.^

Se que me tarde horrible pero hace poco termine clases en la universidad y era de locos, trabajos, tareas,exámenes pero ya estoy libre y pude terminar de escribir la verdad no se…que pensaran creen que tratar de violar a Milk ¿fue mucho?

Pero bueno…espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo review me fascina leer lo que piensan y me dan mucha inspiración, ah por cierto en este fic vegeta es unos centímetros mal alto que Milk y Bulma por pura conveniencia XD

No leemos pronto

Lucy Sasaki ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

Notas del capitulo

Hola se que ha sido una larga espera, soy un asco de autora pero gracias por interesarse tanto en mi humilde historia…

Hace poco vi un comentario de que esta historia era parecida a "sin planearlo" de Onna de hecho tengo la gran fortuna de que onna lea este fanfic como se lo exprese antes de empezar a escribir esta historia, que ella fue mi inspiración y por eso estoy profundamente agradecida ya que esta fue mi primera historia y la que dio pie a mis siguientes trabajos

Se lo exprese en privado y ahora de manera publica onna fuiste mi inspiración muchas gracias por regalarnos una historia como "sin planearlo"

Capitulo 11

Habían pasado unos días desde que vegeta había decidido quedarse un tiempo con milk ya que lo había decidido por cuenta propia.

Vegeta siempre terminaba durmiendo en el que era, el cuarto de Gohan le sorprendía el hecho que Milk no dejaba que el la tocara, lo hacia todo mas difícil y para su diversión eso hacia mas excitante todo.

Era un día cualquiera Vegeta se encontraba relajado debajo de un árbol, hasta que sintió que alguien se colocaba en cuclillas viéndolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves mujer?— todo lo dijo sin abrir los ojos

— ¿Me vas a decir que te sucede?— Milk estaba realmente confundida con esa actitud

—No— Vegeta era totalmente intransigente, no quería hablar de eso, Milk frunció el seño

—Voy a ir al supermercado ¿quieres ir?— pregunto fingiendo desinterés, no quería ir sola debía cargar muchas bolsas

Vegeta abrió los ojos por un momento observo detenidamente a la mujer que tenia enfrente , milk tenia el cabello suelto con el flequillo sobre su frente, la boca y los ojos levemente maquillados, pero sus ojos se concentraron rápidamente en sus labios.

De un solo movimiento se acerco a ella y utilizando su mano derecho la atrajo hacia él tomando su nuca y pegando sus labios, al principio Milk se resistió pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, se separaron solo por la falta de aire.

Vegeta se separo lentamente mientras sus bocas seguían unidas por un fino hilo de saliva, vegeta observo fijamente a Milk quien tenia el rostro sonrojada y la respiración errática y sonrió de lado algo que le corto la respiración a Milk.

Milk desvió la vista tratando de fingir molestia odiaba como no podía evitar esos momentos y que no podía evitar estremecerse tan solo con una sonrisa.

—E-entonces ¿quieres ir?— pregunto Milk tratando de regular el tono de voz

Vegeta volvió acomodarse en su lugar, cruzando los brazos atrás de la nuca —claro que no—

Milk junto sus cejas en señal de enojo —Como quieras, volveré antes de la cena —

Vegeta siguió en la misma posición dando como respuesta un simple —Hmp— escucho como lentamente se iba alejando hasta que ya no la escucho mas, Vegeta se cuestionaba todo lo que estaba pasando al final todo se resumía a lo mismo "tenia que hacerlo"

Milk se alejo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos ¿porque seguía haciendo esto? solo deseaba que en donde estuviera Goku no la odiara por eso, de forma fugaz vino a su mente la imagen de Bulma ¿acaso ella no estaría preocupada por el paradero de Vegeta?

Movió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos, vio hacia el cielo, estaba totalmente despejado y de color azul era hermoso era un lindo día y ella esperaba que continuara de esa manera.

Llego a la capital muy temprano, realmente no creyó que llegaría tan temprano, tal vez era una buena excusa para visitar a su hijo mayor, llegar no era nada difícil y en cuanto se vio en la puerta para tocar, esta se abrió de golpe dejándola enfrente de un sorprendido Gothen.

—¿M-mama?— respondió algo incrédulo Goten para luego abrazarla —Justamente iba a verte —

Milk correspondió el abrazo fuertemente —pues te ahorre el viaje— sonrió Milk para desviar su vista hacia dentro donde Salía de forma sonriente su nuera.

—Suegra ¿Cómo esta?— pregunto muy alegre la morena, realmente se llevaba muy bien con ella.

Milk paso alrededor de una hora en la casa de su hijo, gohan se encontraba en el trabajo y goten salió a cumplir algunos compromisos, la charla fue muy trivial hasta que salió el tema de pan.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Pan? Ya debería haber regresado de la escuela— pregunto preocupada Milk

—no se preocupe ella fue a un viaje con bra y Trunks — la sola mención de los hijos de Bulma y Vegeta sobresaltaron un poco a Milk

— ¿Un viaje?— pregunto confundida esperando una respuesta de su nuera.

—si, pronto será el cumpleaños de la señora Bulma creo que piensan darle un regalo y necesitan las esferas del dragón

Milk no pudo evitar ver con preocupación a su nuera — ¿las esferas? Se dirigen a Namekusein? — Videl asintió

—Así es, no se preocupe suegra se que Trunks las cuidara muy bien— solo con la mención de los hijos de Vegeta su cuerpo se tenso

— ¿Sabes que planean pedirle a las esferas del dragón?— la morena trataba de disimular la tensión en su cuerpo.

Videl la observo un poco confundida pero decidió no darle importancia — creo que planean devolverle la juventud a la señora Bulma—

Las manos de Milk se aferraron a su vestido con fuerza, ella estaba consciente que Bulma era una mujer hermosa a pesar de su edad y regresando a su juventud lo seria aun más ¿Cómo podría competir contra eso? Pero ese pensamiento la turbo demasiado ¿competir? Que estupidez estaba pensando Vegeta es el esposo de Bulma punto final.

Aunque quiso parecer firme en su corazón sintió una amargura que prefirió ignorar.

— ¿Suegra se encuentra bien?— la voz de videl la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y levanto la mirada fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Si claro, ya debo irme — se levanto de su asiento acto que fue imitado por Videl

— ¿No esperara a que vuelva gohan?— pregunto con una sonrisa Videl

—No — sonrió Milk — debo ir a comprar unos víveres, dile que vine a visitarlos— su nuera asintió, luego de darse un abrazo se despidieron y Milk se dirigió al supermercado.

Había perdido mucho tiempo eligiendo los productos ya que siempre cruzaba por su cabeza el pensamiento "¿esto le podría gustar a Vegeta?" Rápidamente sacudía la cabeza sacando esa idea de su mente pero inevitablemente lo volvía a pensar.

Cuando ya tenia todo listo se dio cuenta que en la caja para pagar había una cola del demonio, estaba segura que estaría ahí por horas.

Y efectivamente sintió como si había estado mil años en ese lugar cuando salió se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido, sintió algo de temor.

Era una mujer sola en una ciudad grande, el temor de toda mujer, agilizo el paso hacia la estación donde tomaría el transporte que la llevaría de nuevo a la montaña paoz se vio tentada a dirigirse a casa de Gohan pero sentía que si no llegaba iba a preocupar a Vegeta, al instante de pensar eso, rodo los ojos si a el le importara hubiese ido con ella.

Esta perdida en sus recriminaciones cuando escuchó la voz carrasposa de un tipo —¿te perdiste preciosa?— Milk se tenso de inmediato pero acelero el paso, escucho la risa divertida de ese tipo junto con la de otros así que camino mas rápido, viendo hacia atrás para ver si la seguían cuando choco de lleno con "algo"

— ¿Por qué tan apurada muñeca?— Milk se tenso pero frunció el seño, juntando sus cejas y su boca formaba casi una línea recta.

—No te importa— escupió con enojo la morena, podría tener un poco mas de edad pero aun se podía defender

El tipo frunció el seño para luego reír — toda una fierecilla — Milk se levanto no lo importo sus bolsas sabia muy bien que esa era una mala situación y que debía alejarse pronto.

Paso junto al tipo y cuando creyó podía irse , algo sujeto su mano con fuerza halando hacia atrás.

La morena iba a gritar cuando sintió algo helado en su sien —No grites perra o te vuelo la cabeza— susurro el tipo en su nuca

Milk quedo inmóvil, era una mala situación lo sabia, ella podía fácilmente darse vuelta y golpear al tipo pero que seria mas rápido ¿ella? O ¿una bala?

Sintió como era arrastrada hacia un callejón, sabia que si no peleaba iba hacer violada en ese mismo lugar, hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse cuando sus brazos fueron agarrados por otro tipo.

—Tranquila preciosa prometo que te divertirás— sonrió el asqueroso tipo frente a ella, era el Mismo que le había hablado hace unos momentos, maldigo internamente mientras los ojos se le comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas.

Estaba con un arma apuntándole la sien y dos hombres que parecían ser los seres más repugnantes de la faz de la tierra.

Inevitablemente comenzó a llorar, sintió asco cuando el tipo que tenia enfrente comenzaba a secar sus lagrimas —No llores preciosa, te gustara — sonrió con ironía mientras de un tirón arrancaba o mejor dicho desgarraba la parte superior del vestido de Milk.

La morena comenzó a llorar viéndose indefensa mientras ese asqueroso ser comenzaba a levantar su sujetador dejando sus pechos descubiertos — no esta nada mal— sonrió con sorna el tipo asqueroso mientras tomaba un pecho con sus manos y comenzaba a masajearlos.

Milk sentía que la repulsión subía por su garganta, en otro momento hubiese susurrado e implorado por Goku pero en su mente solo había un nombre "Vegeta" comenzó apretar los labios con dolor era repulsivo sentía la boca de ese tipo en su pecho quería morir.

_Vegeta vegeta vegeta vegeta…_

Eso era lo que su mente recitaba como un mantra, quería que Vegeta la salvara sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras su cuerpo y dignidad eran mancillados pero de un momento a otro solo escucho un sonido sordo y el agarre en ella se aflojo cayendo al suelo de rodillas, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio al tipo que hace unos momentos había profanado su orgullo retroceder con una cara de terror.

Ella seguía en el suelo de rodillas cubriéndose su parte superior con ambas manos, cuando ladeo su cabeza levemente para ver que alguien pasaba junto a ella lentamente pero se sentía una presencia fuerte y aterradora, alzo su vista y observo a esta persona de perfil viéndola de soslayo luego esta persona dirigió la vista al tipo aterrado frente a ellos

—No te han enseñado insecto —escupió con asco el príncipe saiyajin mientras apretaba los puños — a no tocar lo ajeno— camino lentamente haciendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se quebrara con cada paso que daba.

—te enseñare entonces— alzo su mano y solo basto un segundo para que una bola de energía se concentrara en su palma y el clásico sonido se dejara escuchar en ese oscuro callejón, una luz cejadora y Milk solo pudo sentir el olor de la carne quemada pero ese ser asqueroso había sido reducido a cenizas pero en el ambiente aun se percibía el olor a muerte.

La cabeza de Milk comenzó a dar vueltas, tenia ganas de vomitar todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y antes que todo a su alrededor se oscureciera solo susurro —Vegeta…—

Hace unos minutos atrás Vegeta se había puesto ansioso ¿Cuánto podría tardar esa mujer en regresar?

Cuando supo que ya había tenido suficiente se dirigió a la capital, realmente se había vuelto algo fácil rastrear a Milk por Ki.

Sintió como el Ki de Milk se turbaba y tuvo un mal presentimiento, llego rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba la morena solo para ver la escena frente a él, sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba de furia solo basto un golpe para partir el cuello del hombre que sujetaba a Milk.

Y después de hacer desparecer al otro insecto, dirigió su vista a la morena que cayo al suelo desmayada, toda furia y enojo desapareció en ese momento se apresuro acercarse.

Después de revisar que estuviera bien la cubrió con su chaqueta era una fortuna que el ya no se vistiera con el traje saiyajin que solía usar.

Saco una capsula y la presiono lo que hizo que un auto deslizador apareciera, se maldecía por no haberla acompañado.

—Estúpida mujer— mascullo con culpa al ver el rostro mojado de Milk las lagrimas habían quedado marcadas en su rostro.

Luego de acomodarla en el asiento del copiloto se subió y se dirigió a la montaña paoz.

Milk despertó de golpe y con el corazón acelerado no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, todo esta en penumbras y eso la asusto más.

No fue hasta que sintió una mano acariciar su cabello —Tranquila Milk— reconoció la voz de inmediato y su corazón se tranquilizo además escuchar a Vegeta decir su nombre fue casi como un analgésico.

Empezó a buscar en la oscuridad el cuerpo de Vegeta hasta que dio con su torso al cual se aferro con fuerza mientras Vegeta acariciaba su cabello mientras la pegaba mas a él.

No hubo mas palabras simplemente se quedo aferrada a Vegeta mientras él la acariciaba tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad.

Vegeta sintió como la respiración de Milk se volvía superficial y el peso de su cuerpo caía sobre su torso, él seguía sentado a la orilla de la cama y Milk aferrada a su torso.

Lentamente el príncipe Saiyajin acomodo a la morena quien se negaba a soltarlo a pesar que seguía dormida, vegeta se acomodo en la cama abrazando a Milk dejándose llevar por la sensación de cercanía.

Vegeta sabia muy bien que ese tipo de insectos repugnantes existían en todos los mundos él mismo vio como los hombres de Freezer hacían eso con las hembras de los mundos que conquistaba algunos disfrutaban de matarlas mientras las violaban.

Ese simple pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, él nunca hizo es no porque fuera el epitome del buen comportamiento moral, simplemente no creía que fuese el comportamiento de un príncipe.

Pero tan solo pensar en que alguien pusiera sus manos sobre Milk hacia que todo el cuerpo se le tensara y su Ki comenzara a turbarse sentía cada vez mas y mas enojo, hasta que el movimiento de la mujer que estaba aferrada a él lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Todo su mente lo racionalizaba de la siguiente manera "esa mujer era suya porque así lo había decidido" ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo solo era un objeto que era de su propiedad.

Mientras se iba durmiendo con ese pensamiento algo cruzo por su mente "mentiroso" era su subconsciente hablando y él no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa.

Vegeta despertó lentamente cuando unos leves rayos de sol le daban justo en el rostro, su estomago gruñía la noche anterior no había cenado ya que dada la situación no pudo hacerlo.

El sonido de su estomago despertó a Milk quien lentamente levanto el rostro encontrándose con los ojos serios de Vegeta, la morena sonrió dulcemente y juraría que vio una sonrisa muy leve casi imperceptible en la cara del príncipe saiyajin

—Iré hacer el desayuno— sonrió Milk antes de separarse lentamente, Milk de repente fijo su vista en su ropa.

Un momento ¿ella llevaba puesto uno de sus camisones para dormir? Pero ¿Cómo? Y se dio cuenta que Vegeta observaba cada uno de sus movimientos ¿acaso vegeta la había cambiado anoche? Sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y salió tambaleándose de la cama

—Cocinare el desayuno baja cuando gustes— Vegeta la vio salir apresurada de la habitación le divertía mucho la personalidad de Milk ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente?

Después de darse una ducha bajo y encontró a la morena colocando la comida en la mesa, antes de sentarse escucho en leve "gracias" de parte de Milk

Vegeta era muy hábil y entendió que ella simplemente no quería hablar de eso, así que simplemente la observo mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de la morena.

Vegeta suspiro cansado y se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros —escúchame mujer — su voz era autoritaria y severa —no volverás a salir de esta casa sola, no pienso andar matando a todo el que se cruce en tu camino — Milk sintió un poco de culpa hasta que Vegeta llamo su atención de nuevo —porque créeme mujer que los matare a todos—

¡¿Estaba loca?! Eso en vez de asustarla eso le hizo sentir una calidez inexplicable si definitivamente estaba loca y comenzó a sonreír efectivamente como una loca.

Se abrazo a él cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo que se apartara bruscamente y fuese atenderlo.

—*Mamá ¿Cómo estas?*— pregunto Gohan al otro lado de la línea

—*Estoy bien hijo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— se escucho un silencio al otro lado de la línea hasta que gohan respondió de nuevo.

—*No por nada, ¿Por qué no esperaste a que volviera del trabajo?*—

—*Tenia que hacer unas compras pero ¿sabes algo de Pan?*— pregunto algo preocupada Milk

—*Si, de hecho dentro de unas horas llegaran a Namekusein* — Milk suspiro aliviada.

—*Me avisas si sucede algo* — sentencio Milk con voz autoritaria y dulce que solo una madre podría hacer.

—*Claro mamá*— Milk sintió que Gohan sonreía por el cambio de respiración y inevitablemente ella sonrió también.

Luego dirigió su vista al comedor donde Vegeta desayunaba y sintió mucha culpa, debía saber que sucedía con Vegeta y Bulma.

Cada vez que tocaba el tema él la ignoraba por completo….pero no ya no mas…

Por otro lado tres jóvenes ya se encontraban en Namekusein ya habían hablado con el patriarca, Bra les conto de quienes eran Hijos y cuales eran sus intenciones y al ver que estos tres jóvenes no tenían malas intenciones les concedieron el permiso para pedir los dos deseos.

Después de invocar al dragón de las esferas con ayuda de los namekianos se dejo escuchar el primer deseo.

— ¡! Deseo que la persona llamada Bulma Briefs vuelva a recobrar su juventud física!— se escucho en ese idioma namekiano que era la traducción del pedido de Bra.

Solo fue un segundo para que su deseo fuese cumplido.

Bra observo a Pan — ¿vas a pedir tu deseo ahora?— la morena asintió y el segundo deseo se dejo escuchar.

—¡deseo que la persona llamada Son Milk recobre su juventud física!— de eso la traducción en ese idioma namekiano se dejo escuchar también.

Y Listo su deseo se había cumplido por otro lado en la tierra.

Bulma salía de una de las habitaciones pasando justamente a la par de un espejo y de forma inevitable se volteo para verse por mera costumbre cuando un grito se dejo escuchar por toda la corporación capsula.

Milk estaba decidida cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta — ¿Vegeta?— lo llamo con un tono de voz firme

Vegeta se volteo y su cara era un poema abrió fuertemente los ojos y su cara siempre enojada o inexpresiva era digna de retractar ya que no podía ocultar su asombro.

— ¡Oh mierda!— exclamo Vegeta anonadado

Continuara….

Notas de la autora

Soy una maldita lo se, pero verán estoy en mi ultimo año de universidad y es un caos horrible por eso trate de hacer un capitulo largo para recompensar la espera n.n

¿Qué les pareció? Pues que Milk rejuveneciera realmente tiene un propósito ¿ya se imaginan cual es?

Espero sus opiniones jamás lo dejaría incompleto aunque me tarde siempre actualizo ^.^

Nos leemos pronto (enserio)

Lucy sasaki


End file.
